


The beat of my heart

by William_Grahm



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Dancing, Falling In Love, Gay, Gen, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Grahm/pseuds/William_Grahm
Summary: Post TWOTL"Hannibal and Will dancing together"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is made for @maus_am_mars on Twitter! Thank you for participating in my "Hannigram Fic Fest" post!   
> I hope you all enjoy!

Hannibal and Will pulled up to the small community grange. Normally Hannibal would rather go to a fancier location but given the hole “at large” part of their lives he thought he would let Will pick the venue. They had been hiding out in a small town near Havana for almost a year since the fall and they now live together in a small apartment, which was hard for Hannibal considering the decor he had to deal with. As both men made their way into the hall some of their native friends walk up to greet them. 

“Horace,” one of the ladies shouts smiling and pulling Hannibal into a tight hug, turning to Will she smiles even brighter and pulls him in as well, “Michael!”

Will awkwardly shuffled embracing her back trying not to fall over. Hannibal chuckles to himself quietly, Will glares at him from behind the woman's shoulder. After the woman releases him, she waves goodbye and they wave to her as well.

“What is it with women and hugging?” Will says fixing his dress jacket.

Hannibal smiles and puts are arm around Will's waist, “Oh Will,” he coos into Will's ear, “it's because you're attractive. Any woman would die to be on your arm,” Hannibal leans in closer and whispers, “and they will if they try.”

Will's cheeks flush as the hot words melt into his ear. He wanted to believe Hannibal was joking for the most part but he knew Hannibal deep down meant every word. Hannibal began to walk Will across the floor and stopped in the center, the people danced in all fashions around them. Will began to feel a hint of anxiety in his chest from all of the people.

  
The music stopped shortly and a new song began. A blond haired woman walked up to the stage and began to pour her heart into the lyrics of Elvis Presley,  _ Can't help falling in love with you. _

Will turned to see Hannibal with his hand extended elegantly, “May i have this dance?”

“I...i don't really dance..” Will stutters grabbing his arm and fiddling with his sleeve.

“Nonsense,” Hannibal smile, “i will teach you.”

Hannibal guided Wills hand to his shoulder and and placed his own hand onto Will's waist, Will blushed lightly as the sensation of the older man's gentle but firm hold on his hip. Hannibal then took Will's other hand in his own interlocking their fingers and pulled it into his chest, Will felt his powerful heart beats on the back of his hand. Their eyes met at last and everyone else disappeared, along with Wills anxiety.

“Are you ready?” Hannibal leaned in and purred into Will's ear sending chills down the young man's spine as he tried to nod in response.

Hannibal straightened his posture once more and began to side step Will followed, watching their feet. Hannibal keeping their heads together reached up and tilted Wills chin up to meet his eyes again.

“Keep your eyes on me, Will,” he smiled, “you have full permission to step on my toes if you need to.”

Will smiled laughing nervously as Hannibal guided them into the next step, forward.

“Oh, sorry..” Will huffed as there feet clash for the first time since Will had looked up.

“No,” Hannibal chuckles, “no apologies. My feet can take it.

Will smiles again less nervous Hannibal's words meant alot to him as much as he hated to admit. Hannibal began to move again maintaining a steady stepping pace. He tried to kept the steps simple so that Will would not get uncomfortable. They maintained their simple waltz for a few more moments before the song had ended and another fast rhythm began to blare.

Hannibal attempted to take his hand off of Will’s waist.

“I don't want to stop,” Will looked up into Hannibal's eyes letting out a small chuckle of joy, “I just got the hang of it.”

Hannibal smiled and wrapped his hand back around him, “alright, then we won't stop.”

“But this song is fast,” Will pointed out.

Hannibal cupped Will's face in his hand and looked deep into his eyes,“Just follow the beat of my Heart.”

Will closed his eyes as Hannibal pressed his hand to his chest, letting him feel his heartbeat. Their bodies began to move in sync around the floor. Will leaned in and layed his head onto Hannibal's chest to hear the steady beat. Hannibal let his chin rest on the top of Will’s head

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always please feel free to leave some feed back! I love to hear what you all think :)


End file.
